Un Día
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Una de las locuras más grandes del capitán Shiba le había traído el regalo más grande a Hitsugaya Toshiro, a pesar de que ese pequeño ángel diabólico probablemente sería la causa de su muerte. / ¡Regalo para Mike Ryder!


Un Día.

Cuando el capitán Shiba se apareció un día en el escuadrón con una mujer humana gritando a los cuatro vientos que se iba a casar con ella, el tercer oficial Hitsugaya sintió que no debería haber estado tan sorprendido como estuvo por ese hecho.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, en realidad, como el hecho de que últimamente se escapaba al mundo de los vivos más de lo usual y sonreía como idiota más de lo usual, solo que aparte de ser su típica sonrisa de idiota estúpido era la sonrisa de un idiota enamorado. Aunque no había esperado que ella fuera una Quincy.

Fue el mayor escándalo desde que se descubrió que el antiguo teniente del quinto escuadrón Aizen Sosuke era un genio maligno que quiso experimentar con su propio capitán y otros oficiales de alto rango pero acabó siendo expuesto por Urahara Kisuke y terminó asesinado por el capitán comandante. Se supone que todos los Quincys debieron haber sido eliminados, pero de algún modo que aún no se explicaba su capitán logró convencer a la Central 46 (aunque con ayuda del capitán Urahara) de que permitirle casarse con la mujer sería beneficioso para el Seireitei.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba llevando los anillos en lo que celebraban la primera boda occidental en la Sociedad de Almas, cosa que Matsumoto adoró. Y antes de darse cuenta nació el primer bebé chillón de cabello anaranjado llamado Ichigo (solo su capitán podía ser tan estúpido como para ponerle a un niño un nombre como ese) y antes de darse cuenta nacieron dos bebitas chillonas llamadas Yuzu y Karin.

Para ser sincero, nunca pudo llevarse del todo bien con Ichigo. Siendo un pequeño bebé el pequeño diablillo disfrutaba de orinar sobre él y morderlo, y a medida que crecía nunca le mostró ninguna clase de respeto más allá de llamarlo Onii-chan, lo que tampoco le agradaba del todo puesto que hubiera preferido Nii-san, ya que era menos infantil. Aparte el niño tenía un grave caso de mamitis aguda y como Masaki siempre lo había tratado como un hijo más eso rápidamente lo hizo ganarse el odio y los evidentes celos posesivos del pequeño diablillo.

Con Yuzu y Karin era una historia diferente. Ellas siempre le parecieron absolutamente adorables no importa lo que hicieran, incluso si lo babeaban o arrojaban comida a su rostro de vez en cuando. Yuzu era muy tranquila y alegre, la mayor parte del tiempo todo era dormir y reír para ella, y cada vez que tenía rabietas solo bastaba el objeto colorido y brillante más cercano para calmarla. Karin era… muy alegre también, solo que mucho más ruidosa, tenía pulmones aún más potentes que el chillón de Ichigo y fácilmente podía despertar a todo el escuadrón diez y a los escuadrones cercanos con un solo chillido.

Aun y a pesar de que adoraba a los tres mocosos aunque a veces le sacaran canas verdes, era evidente para cualquiera que él tenía una favorita, y esa era Karin. A veces era divertido jugar con Ichigo, cuando no estaba siendo un malcriado insoportable, y Yuzu sin duda era absolutamente adorable, pero la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos grises le robó el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio, porque él fue la primera persona a la que ella le sonrió, él se ganó su primera sonrisa, y desde entonces simplemente se enamoró de la chillona y encantadora hijita de su capitán.

Con todo y a pesar de que ella se había convertido en la principal fuente de sus dolores de cabeza, incluso dejando a la teniente Matsumoto y al capitán Shiba en el segundo y tercer lugar.

-¡Toshiro!- estaba en medio de hacer su papeleo cuando un pequeño cuerpecito lleno de energía se estrelló contra su cabeza como un proyectil suave y adorable, pero sumamente irritante. -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Se ve aburrido! ¡¿Jugamos?! ¡Vamos a jugar!- Karin, que a estas alturas se veía de unos cinco años humanos, tomó la manga de su kimono y comenzó a jalarlo, intentando sin éxito hacerlo abandonar el escritorio lleno a rebosar de papeleo que su padre nunca haría.

-Estoy ocupado, Karin.- intentó disuadirla, aunque una voz en el fondo de su mente le advertía que no serviría de nada. –Jugaremos más tarde.-

-¡Pero quiero jugar ahora!- lo miró con sus grandes, brillantes e inocentes ojos, y él de inmediato sintió su resolución hacerse añicos.

-Bien.- cedió, preguntándose dónde había quedado el poderoso genio shinigami reconocido por su frialdad. Mírenlo ahora, rebajado a cumplir los caprichos de una bebita malcriada que algún día seguramente sería la causa de su muerte prematura.

-¡Hurra, hurra!- la pequeña se lanzó de un brinco a sus brazos tan pronto como se puso en pie, enredando sus bracitos en su cuello.

…Bueno, sí era una malcriada y un día sin duda moriría por su culpa, pero así la adoraba.

Como le era usual desde que la pequeña endemoniada descubrió la gran influencia que tenía en él, pasó dos horas pateando una pelota de futbol en un claro del bosque que bordeaba el décimo escuadrón hasta que Karin decidió que lo había torturado lo suficiente y finalmente le permitió escaparse de nuevo a su habitad natural: la oficina con el papeleo.

Al día siguiente ocurrió algo muy raro, su mocosa favorita irrumpió en su oficina como siempre, pero en vez de entrar por la ventana y subirse al librero mientras él pretendía que no sabía que estaba allí, entró directamente por la puerta, sonriéndole como sí nunca en su vida hubiera rotó un plato, lo cual obviamente era la mentira más descarada que alguien podría hacer sobre esa niñita.

-¿Qué quieres, Karin?- alzó una ceja con desconfianza.

-Nada.- murmuró con el tono más inocente del mundo, tan falso que hasta lo ofendió que creyera que se tragaría eso.

-Bien, sí no es nada entonces supongo que me iré a lo profundo del bosque a entrenar mi bankai.- se levantó de su silla y pretendió estar a punto de salir disparado por la ventana, solo para detenerse ocultando una sonrisa cunado Karin chilló que se detuviera.

-Está bien, está bien, tal vez quiero algo.- admitió con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas con enojo.

-¿Y qué es?- entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que esto no podía ser nada bueno sí ella había usado su tonito de ángel del averno.

-Bueno…-

Ok. Esto definitivamente no era bueno, era malo, diabólico, digno de ser llamado la encarnación de la malicia pura.

-Karin, no hay forma de que te ayude a hacer esto.- ¡era la peor idea que podría habérsele ocurrido!

-Pero será fácil.- lo miró de nuevo con esos ojitos adorables a los que nunca podía decirle que no, pero esta vez… esta vez no podía decir que sí.

¡Esto era simplemente suicida! Ni él estaba tan estúpida y perdidamente enamorado de la falsa dulzura de esa pequeña como para firmar su sentencia de muerte tan fácil. Tenía un fuerte sentido de la auto-preservación y ni la mitad de maldad que esa pequeña poseía en solo uno de sus diminutos deditos.

-No, Karin. Simplemente no hay forma de que acceda a enseñarte palabrotas para que puedas meter en problemas a otros mintiendo sobre quién te las enseñó, tarde o temprano descubrirán la verdad y tu madre me matara.- Masaki podía ser la mujer más dulce que había conocido, pero también era una madre increíblemente sobreprotectora y cuando se enfadaba daba más miedo que el capitán comandante furioso con bankai liberado y todo.

-Sí no me dices, entonces voy a decirles a todos que me cantas canciones de cunas y dejas que Yuzu y yo te peinemos y maquillemos.- él le frunció el ceño, dejándole saber que necesitaría más que eso para convencerlo, y ella suspiró. –Toshiro-nii-chan…- lo miró de nuevo con sus ojitos adorables, pero él siguió con el rostro endurecido… o al menos lo hizo hasta que ella sumó un puchero a los ojitos infalibles, multiplicando su lindura por diez y derritiéndolo como cubo de hielo en un volcán.

-Bien.- bufó, frotándose las sienes mientras ella festejaba brincando y alzando sus pequeños puños. ¿Por qué era tan débil?

-¡Genial, súper!- aplaudió felizmente. –Ahora, dime la peor palabra que te sepas.- lo miró con un brillo de pura maldad destellando en sus grandes ojos grises.

¿Cómo podía hablar como un demonio aun pareciendo un ángel?

Sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, repasando todas las palabrotas que se sabía y preguntándose cuál podría ser la peor. Finalmente, recordó una que Matsumoto había soltado cuando la descubrió a ella y a Ichimaru enredándose en uno de los sofás de la oficina del escuadrón y decidió que era lo suficientemente mala para lograr lo que Karin quería.

No quería enseñarle palabrotas a su adoración, pero sí no le seguía el juego podría preguntarle a otra persona y aprender más de lo que era tolerable. Además tarde o temprano a su padre podría escapársele algo así que esto no era tan malo ¿verdad?

-Bien… Te lo diré.- se inclinó para susurrar en su oído la palabra.

Karin frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

-No lo entenderías.- se encogió de hombros, sin querer admitir que la verdad ni él estaba seguro de qué significaba esa cosa.

-De acuerdo… ¡Bueno, gracias, Toshi-nii!- brincó hacia él para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, solo para irse corriendo inmediatamente luego.

Él sonrió levemente ante el gesto y se sentó para seguir trabajando en su papeleo, sabiendo que el caos no tardaría en desatarse en la Sociedad de Almas. Y sobre todo sabiendo que un día esta niña lo mataría.

Tal como sospechó, a los pocos minutos las flechas Quincy comenzaron a volar de izquierda a derecha en la Sociedad de Almas, el capitán Kuchiki desató una batalla contra el capitán Zaraki y el capitán Kyoraku y el capitán Ukitake rompieron su eterna amistad y se enfrentaron en una batalla de todos contra todos con el capitán comandante y el capitán Komamura.

Umm… ¿tal vez se había pasado un poco?

No creyó que las cosas llegarían tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, Masaki sin duda tendría su cabeza servida en bandeja para la cena.

Tragó saliva y se levantó de su escritorio al sentir el reiatsu de varios poderosos capitanes dirigirse en su dirección. ¿Ya habrían descubierto que fue él el que le enseñó la palabrota a Karin? ¿Podría culpar a Matsumoto alegando todavía ser un niño para salvarse el pellejo? Eso sería humillante pero podría funcionar.

Antes de que pudiera escapar de la oficina y esconderse en una cueva por un par de meses, un pequeño cuerpecito se estrelló contra su cabeza.

-¡¿Karin?!- se sorprendió de no haberla notado entrar por la ventana esta vez. ¿No podía estar tan nervioso o sí?

-¡Malas noticias, Toshi! ¡Nos descubrieron, mami viene en camino a regañarnos! ¡Haz algo!- sacudió sus bracitos frenéticamente mientras él la sujetaba en sus manos para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura.

-Un día de estos vas a matarme, Karin.- suspiró resignado. –Escucha, no puedo llevarte conmigo, tienes que quedarte con tu familia, y tu madre no hará nada peor que dejarte sin postre por un par de semanas, pero a mí me va a disparar una flecha directo en el…-

-¡Toshiro-chan!~- se estremeció de pies a cabezas a escuchar la voz engañosamente dulce de la esposa de su capitán.

Sabía que Karin un día sería la causa de su muerte, y al parecer ese día finalmente había llegado. Y la muerte sería muy, muy dolorosa.

…Pero bueno, el beso que recibió de su ángel diabólico en la mejilla hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este es un pequeño regalo atrasado de cumpleaños para Mike Ryder, la q todos ya conocemos y amamos como esa maravillosa lectora q casi siempre nos comenta nuestros fics por más WTF q sean x'D Te amamos, Mike! :3

Lamento si no fue como querías, es lo q se me ocurrió xP

Bueno, espero poder publicar otro fic pronto n.n Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
